Grand Life
by Obitez
Summary: Follow Shayne and his crew as they go out to be one of the most strongest pirates. Yes, it is another one of those OC pirates stories. But at least give it a try. :) current arc: allies arc, finally some other pirates come into the picture .
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Your a Pirate?!" Exclaimed a little boy, about 7, as he looked up to a man getting off a ship.

"Yeah, one of the strongest," the man told the boy. The man was tall, muscular, and and looked as if he fought many battles. He had a scar going up the left side of his face and if he were to take off his shirt, he had another won on his stomach from where a cannon had shot him. "Say boy, do you know where I can find the Blue Moon Pub? I hear its the name of the pub on this island," he asked the boy.

"Ah, Mommy works there. She told me earlier to come down here and a pirate would come today. She said to bring him to the restaurant. I guess that's you then."

"Hm, I guess so then," the man said as the boy led him in the direction of the place.

"Mommy the guy you told me to bring is here!" The boy yelled to his mother as he walked into the restaurant.

"Ah, so you finally return, Den?" She said as she looked at the man, who had a childlike expression on his face scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I have. Say Jane,who's the kid?" He asked the woman.

"His name is Shayne, and he's your son," the woman said with an angry expression on her face.

"What you're joking. It's been at least seven years since I've been here." he said

"And he's seven years old," she replied.

He sighed and looked at the boy. The boy did look like him. He had the same tan skin tone, black hair, black eyes, even the same triangular birth mark on his right cheek.

"So he's my Daddy?" the boy asked his mom while pointing at him.

"Yes. Now Den!" she stood up and pointed at him. "As long as you stay in this town you have to watch over this boy. And I don't want him coming back acting and talking like a pirate you got that!"

"Fine fine," he said. "I'll watch over him."

For the rest of the week the boy had followed Den around town and as the boy took a liking to him, so did Den. Then one day Jane finally asked him, "So how long do you guys plan on staying anyway?"

"Huh, do you got a problem? I mean I'm watching this kid like you told me to."

"It's been a week. I've never known you to stay in one place for a long time."

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"Oh really," she said. "You're just gonna leave the boy like that?"

"Why do you got a problem?"

"He's taken a liking to you."

The next morning Shayne and Den were at the docks. "So you're leaving?" Shayne asked Den.

"Yeah, why," he asked.

"It's different with you here. Say are you gonna come back?" he asked as he stood up?"

"Don't know. If I am it won't be for a while though. You might be grown up by then," he says as he looks at the boy. "Say how 'bout this, when you get older you become a pirate and come looking for me. How's that sound?" he asks as he stands up to be looking over him.

"Fine then I will," he replies. "And I'll be better than you to!" he shouts as Den boards the ship before it left the docks.

"See you when you're older!" Den shouted when they got farther out to sea.

"What's he talking about?" Jane asked her son.

"Nothing," he replied. "Just nothing."


	2. Chapter 1

"You are becoming a pirate?" a boy with gray hair asked Shayne as he was sitting on a tree.

"Yeah! And I want you to join me!" Shayne shouted from below.

It has been 8 years, and now Shayne was around 15. The boy he was shouting to from the tree name was Mark. He was 16, and lived across the street from him. He didn't pay much attention to Shayne, the only reason he hung around him was because Shayne would follow him around when he was younger, and his mom told him not to let Shayne get into to much trouble. Jane and his mom were friends, and often would come over.

"Never," Mark said.

"Why not? I'll let you be my first mate," Shayne told him.

"Cuz! I don't want to listen to you give me orders!"

"Fine then I won't order you around. How's that sound."

"Then there's no point in you being captain!" Mark replied.

"What are you 2 arguing about?" a girl, around 14, asked. Her name was Mia,she had gray hair, blue eyes, and was a head shorter than Shayne. She was Mark's sister.

"Mark won't join my pirate crew!" Shayne told her.

"Are you seriously making a pirate crew?" She asked him. "Would you mind me joining?"

"Sure!The more the merrier!" he said.

"You will not!" Mark said jumping down from the tree. "And I'm not either."

"Oh you just convince him. Then he'll have no problem," Mia told him. After that they all walked home to their respective houses seeing as the sun was going down and it was getting late.

The next day Mark awoke to yelling outside his bedroom window. "Mark. Join. My. Pirate. Crew!" Shayne yelled.

"Never!" he yelled back as he opened his window.

"Come on, Mia said she wants to join me! Your the only one stopping us!" Shayne yelled.

"Oh come on Shayne think," he begins. "Do you even have a boat?" He asks him. "You can't be a pirate without a boat. Otherwise you'd be well...a bandit."

"Well, once you join we'll have enough money to buy a boat," he says.

"So you plan on using my money!"

"Yes we do."

"You know, this is another one of the reasons why I don't like you. You never take into consideration your crew's feelings or opinions."

"Really did you just say crew?" Shayne asked with excitement in his eyes. "That means you'll join us!" he said running off to where Mia was.

"Wait I never meant it like that," he said, but Shayne was to far away and to excited to hear any thing.

"Shayne will you listen to me I never said I'd join your crew!" Mark said when he found Shayne in the forest.

"Why not?" Shayne pleaded.

"Yeah, why not bro?" Day asked.

"Cuz, have you ever maybe thought I don't want to be a pirate. I mean I've been giving you the same answer for about seven years now?"

"Then what do you want to be?" Shayne asked him.

"You wanna know what I want to be? Well I'll tell you. I want to be a marine that's what!"

"Fine then!" yelled Shayne. "I don't want you to on my crew any more leave!"

"Fine then I will!" he shouted as he walked off, both heading home.

"Shayne," Mia said once Mark left.

"Mia," he began. "If you still want to join me, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow. See me then," he said as he left to go to his house.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So you're sure about this?" Shayne asked Mia.

"Yeah I'm sure," she replied.

"But what about your brother?"

"He said he wanted to become a marine. I want to become a pirate. That's why I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure you don't just want to become a pirate because I'm becoming one?" Shayne asked Mia.

"Yes I'm sure!" she said as a blush appeared on her face.

"Yeah whatever..."

"Anyway... Where are we going first?" She asked him.

"You know, now that I think about it I'm not so sure myself."

"So you're saying you don't know," she said as her face began to get red with anger.

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying," he said while scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" she screamed.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. And at that point Mia sweat dropped.

"What am I gonna do with you?" she asked herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

later on that day they got to the town on the other side of the island. "So this must be the town of Marka," Shayne said as they came over a hill.

"So what are we doing here?" Mia asked him.

"I plan on getting a boat," he said. "And maybe a couple mor crew members while we're at it."

"Oh I see."

As they went into town the townspeople were friendly and greeted them with kindness. "This is a nice town," Mia said.

"Yeah. Now let's go find where they sell the boats," Shayne said.

As they head to the docks they see a boy standing alone on a pier. He had red hair tied back into a short ponytail. He looked about 9 and was staring off into the distance.

"Hey, who's he?" Shayne asked.

"I don't know. But it looks like he doesn't want to be bothered," Mia said.

Then Shayne walked up to him. When he was standing behind him he asked "Who are you? And what are you doing?"

The boy turned around. Shayne got a better look at his face. He had red eyes, and two yellow lightning bolt shaped lines going up both of his cheeks. "My names Kan," he said. "And I'm waiting for someone," he said as he turned around.

"Who you waiting for?" Shayne asked him.

"My brother," he replied.


	4. Chapter 3

"Your brother?" Shayne asked.

"Yeah I'm waiting for him to come back," Kan replied.

Then Mia came over and grabbed Shayne by the arm. "Shayne we came here to get a boat, not talk to random little boys," she told him as she dragged him away.

"Hey I'm not little!" Kan called out.

"Oh yeah. How old are you little brat?" She asked him.

"I'm 9," he said.

"Exactly. You're little," she said. And then she dragged Shayne off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight, you two want to buy a boat?" a man asked Shayne and Mia as they were walking around the shipyard.

"Yeah. We wanna become pirates!" Shayne replied.

"Do you guys even have any money?" The man asked him.

"Well, I have 500 bellis and she has some as well," Shayne said as he pointed to Mia.

"You know you'll need more than that to buy a ship," the man told him.

"Yeah I know."

"So then if you only have that much how do you expect to get a ship?" The man asked him.

"I didn't think that far ahead," Shayne said. And both Mia and the man sweat dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm hungry," Shayne said while he yawned. The sun was setting and it was getting late. Since no one would pay attention to them in the shipyard they had decided to go out and get dinner and to find a place to sleep for the night. "You know Mia, I just noticed something.

"What is it?" She asked.

"After we buy a place to stay, we'll have even less money to buy a boat," he said.

"Then you should have thought about this money problem before we became pirates," she said.

"Hey, that boy is still over there." Shayne said as he pointed out to the pier. "Don't you think his brother should have came back by now? I'm mean from the way he said it earlier it sounded as if he was only going on a fishing trip."

"You're right," Mia said. "Wonder who he's waiting for."

Then they saw the man from the shipyard. He was walking down the street and when he got near the pier he stopped. "Hey. Kan it's getting late, how about you go home now," he said.

"Alright," Kan said as he got up and left the pier.

"He Shayne, you think that man knows him?" Mia asked Shayne.

"Yeah let's go talk to him. Maybe he can tell us more about him," Shayne replied. They followed the man down the street. "Hey Mister!" Shayne called out to him.

The man turned around. "Huh, what do you two want now? I told you if you don't got enough money nobody's gonna sell you a boat," he said.

"I want you to tell us something about that boy," Shayne said.

"You mean Kan?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So that's what happened," Shayne said as the three of them sat around a table at a restaurant.

"Yep that's basically the gist of it," the man said. (I'm just gonna name him Bob now.) "When he was little a group of pirates came and kidnapped him and his brother on this island. A little while later they had no use for him and left him here. His brother said hell come back here eventually, but well, that has yet to happen. And it's been five years since."

"Really, so he's waiting for his brother," Shayne said. "I want him on my crew!"

"You really think after what happened to him he'll join us Shayne!" Mia said.

"Yeah, there's no way he'll join you. He hates pirates," Bob said. "Say how 'bout this," Bob began, "if you get him to join you, I'll give you a free boat."

"Really dude! You'll give us a boat!" Shayne yelled. After that Shayne went running out to find him.

"Are you really gonna do this?" Mia asked.

"We'll I'm tired of him just sitting there doing nothing everyday. And he might get to see his brother sooner this way," Bob said.

"Hm, I see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Kan was out there standing on the pier. Shayne came out and walked over towards him. "Kan join my crew!" He shouted out.

Kan turned around. "What do you mean, join your crew?"

"Join my pirate crew." Shayne said.

"Never," Kan said as he turned around looking out towards the ocean.

"What do you mean never?" Shayne asked.

"I hate pirates. I want nothing to do with them."

"C'mon if you go with us you might find your brother faster." Shayne tried bribing him.

"How do you know about that?!" Kan yelled turning around again.

"Bob told me," was Shayne's response.

"Hm, so he must have also told you I have a devil fruit as well. That's the only reason you want me to join."

"What you have a devil fruit?" Shayne asked shocked. "He said he was gonna give me a boat."

"Yes I have a devil fruit. What do think the markings on my face are for? I ate the shock-shock fruit. I can control electricity," he said.

"That's so cool! Now I really want you to join my crew!" Shayne yelled.

"NO!" Kan yelled back, walking away from him.

"Hey where you going?"

"Away from you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Kan ended up by the pier again looking out. "So what you waiting for?" Mia asked walking up to him.

He turned around. "So he send you to convince me to eh?" He asked.

"You know you should give him a chance. He's not like those other pirates. He just likes you and wants to be your friend." She said.

"Really, say what's your crew like?" Kan asked. "Just wondering."

"Well if you join you'll be are third member." She said with a small smile forming on her lips.

"Your third member? You mean it's only you two?" He asked, shocked.

"Yep," she said.

"I can see why he wants me to join now."

"So will you?" She asked.

"Hm, I'll think about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening Shayne and Mia were walking through the town. "So I wonder if he'll join us?" Shayne asked.

"He said he'll think about it," Mia said.

"So I take it your conversation went well with him then," Shayne asked.

"We'll sorta."

Then they heard running behind them. They turned around and saw it was Kan. "Hey you two!" He shouted, and was panting heavily. "Let me join you guys!"

"Really you'll join us?!" Shayne asked excitedly.

"Yeah," he said regaining his composure. "But only because I want to look for my brother."

"Fine then I'll let you, " Shayne said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"So now that you joined our crew I guess Bob will give us that boat now, right Mia." Shayne asked.

"I guess so, we should go over to him tomorrow. It's getting late now," she replied.

"What do you mean? I've never heard of Bob just giving someone a boat," Shayne asked.

"Remember what I told you this morning Kan. If I got you to join our crew Bob said he would give us a boat." Shayne said.

"Really, so you mean the only reason you wanted me to join was so you'd beta boat?" Kan asked.

"No! I said I wanted you to join and he challenged me with that saying you wouldn't!" Shayne replied.

"Uh-huh, whatever," Kan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the next morning the three of them were at the shipyard. "So Bob I got him to join my crew! You'll give us a boat now won't you!" Shayne was shouting just so he could be heard over the noise.

"Really, did you really join them, Kan?" Bob asked him.

"Yeah I did," he replied.

"We'll Ill give you guys a boat follow me," he said walking off towards the piers.

"This was the first boat I designed and made," he said showing them a boat. It looked to be about the size of an oversized fishing boat. It had a deck, kitchen and eating area/meeting room. And bellow the deck had two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Wow! This is big!" Mia said.

"What do you mean?" Shayne asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean? It just a big fishing boat," Kan said as he and Shayne were climbing on board.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't give you guys anything better. This was all I had." Bob said.

"What do you mean? It's more than enough for a free boat," Shayne told him. "Say, how do you work this thing anyway?" He asked.

"Hm, I guess I should show you huh? Do you got a navigator?" Bob asked them.

"No why?"

"Look, if you want to be a pirate and sail the Grand Line I'd seriously recommend getting a navigator," Bob told him. "As well as all the other positions a pirate crew needs to have."

"Well Mia is a pretty good cook," Shayne said trying to make himself look better.

"Well, I guess I should show you since your the captain anyway," Bob said as he got on board.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So where are we going Shayne?" Mia asked. They had been sailing for a couple days and had yet to reach an island.

""Where ever the wind takes us," he replied.

"You know that's not much help," she said.

"We'll it's not my fault, I mean we don't have a map," he mumbled.

"You could have always bought one you know."

"Yeah I know."

"Hey you guys," Kan called out. "I think I see an island."

The three of them rushed over to where he was looking. They saw an island, it was small and looked like a mountain was sticking out of the water. With a flat area where a village was located.

"I wonder what island it is," Shayne said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them arrived on the island. They found the village and most of the villagers didnt seem to mind them and just went on with their business. They still hadn't figured out what island they were on and needed a map.

"Why don't you go ask somebody," Mia suggested.

"Why do I have to?" Shayne asked.

"Because your the captain," Mia said.

"Yeah," Kan said agreeing.

"Fine then," Shayne said walking over to one of the villagers. "Excuse me. Me and my friends just arrived on this island, do you know what island this is?" He asked.

"Oh, this is Blade's Island. And your in Blade's Town," she told him. "Here we specialize in making swords and any type of blade really."

"Oh OK." Shayne said. "Hey guys I found out where we are!" Shayne yelled running back towards the crew. "We're on Blade's Island. In Blade's Town."

"Blade's Island?" Kan asked.

"Yeah. Do you know anything about it?" Shayne asked him.

"Yeah of course I do. Just about all the strongest swordsman in North Blue originate from it. You mean you haven't heard of it?" Kan asked them.

"Yeah. Back where we grew up we idiot really hear much of the outside world," Shayne said.

"Still, you should have heard of Blade's Island!"

"Well we didn't," the both of them said.

"Say you said this is where the strongest swordsmen in North Blie come from right?" Shayne asked Kan. He nodded. "Then I want one to join my crew!"

"You want one of them to join our crew?" Mia asked.

"Yep!"

"Well, which one?" She asked turning to look at the town. Just about everyone one had a sword and they all looked like they knew how to use it.

"The strongest one. Obviously."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The three of them had been walking around town for about an hour now. Shayne wanted to find the strongest swordsman on the island and forced Kan to follow him. While Mia had went shopping to find supplies for when they were done on this island.

"Mia should have come with us," Shayne said.

"Why didnt you just force her to follow you like you did with me?" Kan asked.

"Because Kan, she's the cook. So she's in charge of making sure we have enough food. While you are my first mate and have to help me in making important decisions."

"What important decision," Kan asked.

"You have to make sure the person who I decide to pick is the strongest, duh."

"Oh, I see."

"So Kan, who do you think the strongest is out of the people who are around us?" Shayne asked him.

"None of them look like their really that strong, why don't we go ask around," he suggested.

Then they saw a group of children playing on a playground. "Then lets go ask them!" Shayne said while running over to them. "Hey you kids!" He yelled and they looked up at him. "Who do you think the strongest swordsman is on the island?" He asked them.

Then a small girl came up to him, "The strongest swordsman? That would obviously be Blade," she said.

"Oh well where can I find this Blade?" He asked her.

"At the top of the mountain," she said while pointing up at the mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia had just finished buying the food they needed and decided she would help Shayne and Kan in their search for the strongest swordsman. But she didn't feel like regrouping with them right that minute so instead, she would have her own search for the strongest swordsman. She decided to ask some of the villagers. "Hey who would you say the strongest swordsman on this island is?" she asked someone.

"You must not be from around here," one person answered. "The strongest would have to be Blade," they said.

"Blade?" She asked.

"Yeah no one stands a chance against him," he said. "Say why do you want to know?"

"My friend was looking for who would be the strongest," she answered him.

"Well, right now he's probably making swords at the top of the mountain, but every now and then he'll come and help teach some of the kids," he told her.

"Well I'll tell him that then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been getting around evening and into nightfall when the three of the found each other back at the ship. "So supposedly the strongest swordsman on this island is named Blade," Shayne said summarizing what information they had found. "And that he loves on the top of the mountain."

"We should go up there and meet him tomorrow," Kan suggested.

"Yeah but don't forget, that sometimes he comes down to the town and teaches the kids," Mia added in.

"Alright, tomorrow we go meet him!" Shayne yelled as the three of them go under the deck to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"How much longer till we reach the top?" Shayne asked. Earlier in the morning the three of them found a small girl who decided she'd help guide their way up the mountain since they didn't know where to start.

"We're about half way," she informed them.

"Only half way," Shayne said, you could hear in his voice how tired he was.

"Yep." She said.

"Oh come on Shayne. I thought you had more energy than this," Mia said.

"I do. But not when I didn't eat breakfast this morning." He responded.

"Well it's your fault for eating everything on the ship?" Kan informed him.

After that come,t they heard Shayne's stomach growl. "I'm hungry!" He yelled out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about two more hours they finally reached the top of the mountain. Where there they found a small little village settlement. "This is where the sword makers live," the girl told them.

"Where's Blade?" Shayne asked.

"He loves in that house at the end of the street," she said. "Follow me, I'll introduce you to him."

When they arrived at the house the girl brought them around to the back. There they saw a small shed and the sound of someone hammering metal from inside. "Hey Blade! I brought some people who want to meet you!" The girl yelled out.

then the door to the shed opened. "Really, who would that be?" A tall muscular man, around 18, came out. "Hey my name is Blade he said.

"My name is Shayne," Shayne said introducing himself. "I want you to join my crew!" he yelled out.

"Your crew?" Blade asked.

"Yeah my pirate crew!" Shayne yelled. "They're already in it as well." Shayne said pointing to Mia and Kan.

"So you only have two people in this crew?" He asked.

"Yeah. And when you join we'll have four." He explained.

"So why do you want me?" Blade asked him.

"Because," he started. "Everyone on this island says you're the strongest. And I want to have the strongest swordsman on my crew."

"Well, I guess your right," Blade said. "I mean my whole family is made up of strong swordsmen."

"Family?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. The Blade Family!" Blade started explaining. "You know this island was actually named after us as well when my great-great-great grandfather discovered it."

"Really that's so cool." Shayne said. "Now you have to join my crew!"

"Well I don't know about that," Blade said.

"You see that mountain over there." He pointed, and the three of them nodded their heads. "It's a volcano, and there's this dragon that lives in it-"

And then he was cut off "So you're saying that before you can leave we have to defeat this dragon!" Shayne yelled. "I'll do it!" He said with determination showing in his eyes.

"What? Are you serious!" Blade said. "I have yet to make a sword that can cut through one of his scales!"

"Don't worry!" Shayne said. "I'll find a way to defeat him. And Kan will help me!" He said looking over to Kan.

"What seriously!" Kan yelled

"Yeah!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So you guys seriously plan on defeating the dragon?" Blade asked Shayne and Kan as the four of them were sitting around a table in Blade's house.

"If it means that you'll join my crew than defiantly!" Shayne said with a bright and determined expression in his eyes.

"But you don't even know what you're going up against, you two!" Mia yelled out.

"Don't worry Mia," Shayne said. "I mean Kan here has a Devil Fruit ability, and you know how strong I am from all those fights with your brother." Shayne said reassuringly.

"Do you guys even have a plan?" She asked them.

"Go over there and beat him up!" Kan exclaimed.

"That's not really a plan," Mia said.

"Yeah, she's right you two," Blade began speaking. "You can't just go over there and expect to win. You need a plan. I mean, of all the swords I made, which are the strongest on the island, none of them were even able to scratch him!"

"C'mon you guys," Shayne says. "Quit worrying. Just trust us here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon Blade brings them to the other side of the mountain to where the cave the dragon lives in. As they were standing outside they looked into the inside of it. Then they heard a deep growling voice coming from the cave. "That's the dragon," Blade informs them.

"Wow! It sounds totally strong!" Shayne exclaims.

"Just be careful." Mia says.

Then Shayne, Kan, and Blade walk inside to go find and defeat the dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how far back does this cave go?" Kan asks Blade as he was leading them through the cave.

"Quite a ways. The dragon is usually in the far back. But we should be getting there soon," he informs the two of them.

"I see," Shayne says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are the three of them back yet?" The girl from earlier pops out from behind a bush and asks Mia.

"No not yet. But they've been in there for quite a while," Mia says.

"Well did you hear any sounds that a fight is going on?" The girl asks again.

"No. Why?" Mia asks.

"You'll be able to hear them. If you haven't yet they probably haven't found the dragon yet," she informs Mia.

"Oh. I see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shayne, Kan, and Blade finally reach the end of the cave. There they see a giant bird nest. "Wow that's a big nest!" Shayne exclaims.

"Yeah that's the dragon's nest," Blade tells them. "Although it doesn't look like the dragon is here."

"Then what was that growling from before?" Kan asks.

"I don't know." Blade says.

Then Shayne climbs over to see what was inside the nest. "Hey guys you gotta look at this." He yells to them.

The two of them follow Shayne and climb up to see what he's talking about. There they find what looks to be a baby dragon. "It's so cute!" Shayne says.

"So do you think the dragon you've been fighting had a baby?" Kan asks Blade.

"I guess so," he replies.

Then they hear a loud scream coming from back at the entrance to the cave.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They heard a scream. "What was that?" Kan asked turning around.

"That sounded like... Mia!" Shayne yelled as he jumped down from the nest and started running towards the entrance of the cave, where they had left Mia.

"Should we follow him?" Blade asked.

"What are you talking about." Kan said as he was running down the cave following Shayne. "Mia might be in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Mia saw the giant dragon the only thing she could register was fear. It had to be the size of at least a quarter of the mountain. She had never seen something that large before. At first she could only stare at it with a shocked yet scared expression. When it finally moved, she thought it was going to attack, so she did the only thing she knew to do. And that was scream.

As soon as one of the dragon's claws made contact with her. She thought it was going to blast her away. But it gently picked her up so she was sitting on its paw. "Huh?" Mia looked up at the dragon. Instead of it having the fierce look in its eyes like it would destroy anything it sees, it had a calm and gentle look. "What are you doing?" She asked it.

That was when the dragon gently set her down on its left side. It smiled down at her (or what the closest thing a dragon could do to form a smile) and turned and walked into the cave.

As soon as the dragon was about to take a step into the cave, Shayne jumped out. "Don't you even think about hurting Mia!" he screamed as he jumped up to kick the dragon. It had no effect and Shayne just plopped down on the ground afterwards. Clutching his foot looking like it was in pain. "Ow! That hurt!" He screamed.

"What are you doing Shayne?" Mia asked him.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'? I'm here to save you!" He replied to her.

"That dragon didnt do anything to hurt me!" She defended the dragon. "All he did was pick me up and move me out of the way! He's actually really nice!" She yelled at him.

"What are talking about Mia?" Blade asked as he and Kan came out of the cave. "Have you seen what that thing has done before its a demon!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah! He could of hurt you!" Shayne yelled back.

"But he didn't!" Mia yelled still defending the dragon.

"Well anyway," Shayne turned to look at the dragon. "If we defeat this thing you'll join my crew right Blade?" Shayne asked Blade.

"Yeah that's right," he replied to him.

"Well come on Kan! Lets defeat this thing!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about 20 minutes of Shayne's kicks and punches just being deflected he was finally getting angry.

"Why aren't any of my attacks working!" He yelled out.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Blade said.

"Well you could have been a bit more clearer!" Shayne turned and told him.

"I made it perfectly clear!" He yelled.

"Shayne why don't you let me help?" Kan asked.

"I don't need any help!" He screamed.

"Then why did you bring us here?" Kan asked.

"Fine then let's see what you can do!" Shayne yelled as he walked away with Kan going up to face the dragon.

"Then lets see what I can do!" Kan said as he got into a fighting position with a couple of lightning sparks coming off of him.

**°°°°°°Please review°°°°°°**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kan made a ball of lightning appear around his hand as he formed a fist. He then started to run up to the dragon. He jumped up to where he was about the level of its chest. "LIGHTNING FIST!" he yelled as he punched the dragon.

This seemed to finally affect the dragon as it roared out. When its eyes finally caught on to the sight of Kan it breathed out a ball of fire.

"Kan!" Mia shouted out to him.

He quickly jumped out of the way and the attack hit the ground. "I'm okay," he said. When the dragon turned around they saw that his chest only had a slightest scratch. "That doesn't seem to affect him," Kan said.

"No really," Shayne said sarcastically.

"Hey! At least I did better than both of you!" Kan yelled back.

"Hey you guys, why don't you try working together," Mia suggested.

"Now that I think about it she's right," Shayne said.

"That's what we've been trying to convince you all along!" both Kan and Mia shouted.

"Oh really, you guys really need to learn how to back up your opinions," he said."Any way, what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"Hey I got an idea," Blade spoke up. "Kan since you can control lightning, why don't you try to infuse it with one of my swords here."

"That might work," he replied grabbing the sword. As he held it he got some electric sparks to go into the sword. He ran up to the dragon and jumped up, slashing it in the chest again.

As soon as he did that he went back to the ground. It seemed to have made a slightly bigger impact. "Kan you hurt him!" Mia cheered. They then realized that the dragon was looking at the front of the cave. When they looked over they saw the small baby dragon from before. "What's that?" Mia asked.

"That's the baby dragon that we found in the cave earlier," Shayne told her.

"Awww, it's so cute," Mia said.

"You guys find that cute?" Blade asked.

"Yeah don't you?" She asked him.

"Well, look at the mother. It's gonna grow into that!" he said.

The older dragon let out a loud snort to the baby dragon. It nodded in understanding. Then it turned around and looked at Shayne. It did the same to him. "Yeah. Sure," he responded.

The dragon then turned back around to look at its baby. The baby dragon squirmed around for a couple minutes and then looked its mother straight in the eyes. It then let out a roar in what it looked like to be agreement. The older dragon then did the same thing to. Although it was much louder. It then spread it wings out, jumped off the ground, and flew back into the sky.

"So what was that about?" Blade asked.

"That was the dragon's baby," Shayne began. "About a year ago it came to this island and found this cave. Since then it gave birth and started raising it here. After fighting us the mother dragon realized how strong we were, and asked if I would take care of her baby dragon for her. And she said that in return she would leave this island and never return here." he concluded. "Oh and it will be our pet and his name is Barry."

"Then why whenever I came over here she would attack me?" Blade asked.

"Because, she thought you would hurt him," Shayne replied.

"Wow Shayne. I didn't know you knew how to speak dragon," Mia said.

"Yeah it's one of the things my dad taught me in the week I met him," Shayne said. "So now that the dragons gone you'll join my crew right?" Shayne asked Blade.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So you'll join us right?" Shayne asked Kan.

"Well I don't really have a choice do I," he said.

"Cool! Mia, Kan we have a new crew member!" Shayne called out to Mia and Kan. "Oh I guess we have two if I can't in Barry as well," he added in.

"Wait you mean your serious about taking that dragon?" Kan asked him.

"Yeah of course I am," Shayne said. Just then the baby dragon came over and nudged him in the side. Letting out a slight purr/growl.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Shayne, Kan, and Mia woke up to find themselves at Blade's house. The three of them were in the middle of eating breakfast while Blade was outside. "Are you sure about this Blade?" A man was asking him.

"Yes I'm sure," he said. "I told him if he got rid of the dragon I'd join him, and he did."

"Blade look, I'm your brother here," the man, apparently his brother told him, "tell me why your leaving, you know our dad won't be happy of this. He is a marine, after all."

"Fine then, I'll tell you. I want to go find him," Blade told him. "He left when we were little kids and I wanna go and find him."

"Well now that I know that, you think we'll just let you go. Your the best sword maker on this island, you can't just leave you know."

"Yeah I know, anyways you can take over this business now. I only liked fighting with them, not making them." He told his brother. Then he turned and walked back into his house. "Hey Shayne! When are we gonna leave?" he called out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later the four of them, plus Barry, arrived back at the boat. "That's your boat over there? It's small," Blade commented.

"Yeah, that's what I said when Bob gave it to us," Kan replied.

As they were walking over to the boat they saw a man standing by it. "Who is that?" Shayne asked.

"I don't know. Never remember seeing him around here," Blade said.

Shayne walked up to the man. He was tall, a bit muscular, and he had brown hair and eyes. He looked to be about 19 years old. "Who are you and what are you doing?" Shayne asked him.

"I'm looking at this boat here," he replied.

"Okay you answered one of my questions. Who are you?" he asked again.

"My name is Yousef. And I'm a ship builder," he replied.

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Your a ship builder?" Shayne asked.

"Yeah, I can fix ships as well," he said.

"So why're you looking at my ship then?" Shayne asked. "Nothing's wrong with it."

"I know," Yousef said. "It's just that, you're a pirate right?" He asked. Shayne nodded his head. "It's small for a pirate ship."

"I get that a lot." Shayne said.

That's when his crew came running over. "Shayne who is this?" Mia asked.

"This is Yousef," Shayne informed them. "He says he is a ship builder."

"Yeah, say your name must be Shayne right?" The man asked getting a closer look at him. Shayne nodded. "Well then Shayne, how about this, if I build you a bigger ship, you let me join your crew." He proposed.

"You want to join my crew!" Shayne nearly screamed. "Why do you want to do that!?" He asked him.

"Let's just say I've been looking for a crew to join," he said.

Shayne turned around and looked at his crew. "What do you guys think?" They all shouted "NO!" Except for Barry who just smiled. "I'll take that as a yes then!" He turned back around to Yousef. "If you can make us a bigger boat then sure you can join!"

"Fine then," Yousef said. "I'll have your boat made in less than two days!" He said as he ran off to what looked like a giant warehouse of planks of wood and other things.

Shayne then turned around towards the crew, "Guess what!" He said holding his arms up in the air, "I've just found us a ship builder!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening when they were all on the boat, all four of them were giving Shayne a mean look like they were mad at him. "Why're you so mad guys?" Shayne asked.

"You don't just go letting people join without our consent!" Kan yelled.

"But I'm the captain, that means I'm in charge, doesn't it?" He asked.

"Not when it comes to letting random people we've known for barely five minutes join!" Mia yelled.

"Yeah Shayne, what if that guys a marine spy or something?" Blade asked.

"Oh relax, we haven't done anything to make them mad yet anyway," Shayne said, like it would have made everything alright.

"That doesn't make it alright!" Mia yelled.

XXXXXXXXXX

The six of them waited for two days to see if the Yousef guy made a boat for them. And what do you know, he did. And it wasn't just a little boat like the one they had. It was a gigantic one.

"WOW!" Shayne screamed. "It's like the size of one of the marine's boats!" He screamed again.

"Yep!" Yousef said. "I made it with the thought that knowing you, you would have a lot more people joining."

"Your right!" Shayne said. Then he turned around to where his crew was. "Hey guys you gotta check this out!" He yelled. "It's HUGE!"

The four of them, plus Barry, made their way over. "Wow this is big," Kan said.

Shayne then turned back around to Yousef. "So man, if you let us take this boat, we'll be happy to let you join us!"

**Please Review! It really helps me out!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Three days after Yousef had given them their new ship and had joined their crew, they found themselves floating out in the middle of the ocean. "Shayne we really need to find our crew a navigator," Kan said.

"What you mean we don't have a navigator?!" Blade and Yousef both shouted out.

"Nope, we don't," Shayne replied. "Why do you think we're in the middle of the ocean?" Shayne asked.

"So how long do you think we'll be here?" Blade asked Shayne.

"I don't know. Whenever we see an island we'll know." He said as he walked inside to the cabin. There he found Barry sleeping inside. "Wow, Barry, I didn't know you fit in here."

Barry just looked up from where he was sleeping. "Yeah, he can fit through the door," Mia said. She was in the middle of preparing lunch.

"So how long until lunch is ready?" Shayne asked.

"It's just about ready," she said. "Why don't you call everyone inside."

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of lunch Yousef asked a question, "So Shayne, what's the name of our crew here?" It had been on everyone's mind for a while now.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask that to," Blade said.

"Me too," Kan said as well.

"Our name?" Shayne looked around. Then he spotted Barry. Barry was a dragon, a red dragon. "How about... the Red Dragon Pirates?"

"You thought of that just now didn't you?" Blade said.

"Yep!" Shayne said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple more days later they still had no sight of an island and were running low on food. "Shayne we're running low on food! Have you seen an island?" Mia shouted up to Shayne, who was at the top of the boat.

"No have you?" he shouted back.

"Your the one on look out!" Mia shouted.

Then Shayne turned around. He looked through the telescope, and what do you know, he saw an island. "Oh, over there! There's an island!" He shouted. And that caused everybody to run up to the deck of the ship.

**(:Please Review:)**

**i know, nothing really happened in this chapter**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Around noon the boat arrived at the island. It was a small island. It seemed to be formed around a mountain in its center. They had docked their boat at a small village on the island. The rest of the island seemed to be surrounded in trees and wilderness.

"Shayne while we're here we need to get some food," Mia told Shayne as he got off the boat.

"Yeah sure," he replied. "Let's go do that now," he said running off into the market area. When he was in the market area he saw a lot of food stands. The only thing he didnt see at any of the stands was that no one was selling any meat.

"What are you looking for?" Blade said walking up to him. "You look like you looking for something and it isn't here."

"Yeah," Shyane answered. "I noticed that no one here is selling any meat."

"We'll why don't you go ask if any one is selling any," Blade suggested.

"Shayne you know we're not just here to get meat," Mia said. "We need other foods as well."

"Yeah," he said, "I see that they sell those foods, but no ones selling any meat."

Then someone walking over to them. It was a boy, about 15 years old. He came over and said, "you know where you are don't you? This is Birdy Island. It's an island full of hunters. If you want any meat I'd suggest you go into the woods and go hunting."

"Really?" Shayne asked. "So if we want any meat we have to go hunting for it?" He asked the boy. Who in return just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple hours later, Shayne, Kan, Blade and Yousef found themselves lost in the middle of the forest. "Strange," Shayne said. "We don't see anyone here. Or any animals."

"Yeah you're right." Kan said agreeing with him.

"We'll maybe were just looking for the wrong types of animals," Yousef said. "I mean he said the island was called Birdy island. Maybe they hunt birds here."

"That could be right," Shayne said agreeing with him. "But then how come were the only ones out here?"

"We'll it is getting late, and we might've wandered pretty far into the forest," Kan stated.

"Yeah how 'bout we just come back and continue this tomorrow, it's getting late. I doubt we'll be able to get anything at night." Blade said.

The three of them turned to Shayne. Who only had a look on his face that was appalled and scared. "ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY?! If we come back empty handed Mia is gonna kill us!" he shouted.

And after a while of thinking about it, the three others agreed with him.

"We'll maybe we can at least catch a couple birds," Blade said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And about 50 yards away it never occurred to them that they were being watched by someone.

**Please Review:) **

**all you have to do is type something into the box below:)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET ANY ANIMALS?!" Mia was currently yelling at the four pirates, Shayne, Kan, Blade, and Yousef, for coming back empty handed when they were specifically sent to go hunting for a couple animals since they were low on food.

"We didn't see anything. And it was getting late," Shayne replied.

"You could've at least gotten one or two animals!" Mia continued in her yelling rage.

"Well it's not like we started early either. We were only out there for about an hour," he said trying to make it sound better. Only to find out it was making the situation worse.

"WELL WHOSE FAULT IS THAT THAT IT TOOK US SO LONG TO FIND THIS ISLAND!" Mia yelled.

"Not mine. I mean, we don't have a navigator," he said.

"Then it's your job to navigate until you find us one!" Mia said as she stomped out of the room on the ship.

"Wow, you just got told," Blade said behind him.

"Your not helping," Shayne said turning around. "So, what are we gonna do now?" He asked.

"I guess we have to get twice as much tomorrow," Kan suggested going out of the room. "Any way, good night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the four of them found themselves in the forest again. Only this time the dragon was with them.

"Hey Barry, if you see anything point it out okay!" Shayne shouted down to him from high up in a tree.

"Shayne, I think you're just scaring everything away!" Yousef shouted up to him.

"Why do you say that!" Shayne asked.

"Think about it," he replied. "You're high up in a tree and we're hunting for birds. If any of 'em see you they'll just fly away."

"Hm," he said to himself, "I guess you're right." He said as he jumped down.

"So you see anything?" Kan asked when he got down.

"Nope," he replied. "Nothing's up there."

Then they saw a large group of birds flying over the top of the mountain and just right above the trees they were under.

"Look at all the birds," Shayne said. Then he turned around to the rest of them. "Hey Kan, shoot some lightning at 'em so we can catch 'em!" He ordered.

"What?"

"Just do it. We might not get another chance." And after he said that Kan shot some lightning into the sky. It hit a number of the birds just as they were about to leave the sky. "Now lets go get 'em." Shayne said running to where most of the birds fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As they made their way past the bushes into the clearing where the birds fell they saw a dark brown blur pass right over the field.

"What was that?" Kan asked as the got past the bushes.

"I don't know," Blade said. "Let's just get the birds you shot and get out of this forest and get back to the boat." He said as he walked into the middle of the clearing.

The clearing wasn't that big. And the grass wasn't that tall either. But after walking around for about five minutes none of them found any of the birds. "Hey Shayne, you sure this is where the birds fell?" Kan asked him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," he said.

Then they heard a rummaging noise from behind a couple of bushes. As the four of them got closer to the bush the sound sounded more like something was eating something else.

"So who wants to find out what's making the noise?" Shayne asked his crew.

"What do you mean Captain? It's not that hard to peak past the bushes and see what's behind it?" Yousef said in a worried yet scared voice.

"Yeah Captain," Kan backed him up.

Shayne turned around back to the bush. "Well, here goes nothing."

**Please Review**

**so what do you think it is? I'll give you a hint GSP**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

'Whats taking those guys so long?' Mia thought to herself as she was standing on the deck of the boat. 'Its been three hours already. Well, might as well go buy some food other than meat since that's all they'll bring back anyway.' she thought as she got off the boat and went into the market place.

"Now what should I get?" She asked herself as she looked through the stands and stands of fruits and vegetables.

"These look good," she said to herself as she picked up a bundle of bananas.

"That will be five bellis if you plan on getting it," a boy said behind the stand as he looked up to her.

"Hey, your that guy from yesterday," she pointed out.

"Oh, are you talking about that group of people that were looking for meat, then yes I am," he replied. "Anyway, did they get anything yet?" He asked.

She thought to herself for a moment. "Well, last night they didn't come back with anything, I got mad at them for that. I hope they get something today," she told him.

"Really," he said. "Well, I guess I forgot to warn you guys yesterday," he started.

"Warn us? About what?" Mia asked.

"About Scout," he said. "She's this girl that lives in the forest. She likes taking the animals the hunter shoot down before they get to them." He explained.

"Before they get to them? What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"Well," he said, "when she was younger she ate a devil fruit. She ate the Dog Dog Fruit Model: Pointer."

"Pointer?"

"Yeah, it's a hunting dog. She can change into the form of one. She can run pretty fast and likes to eat birds people catch." he explained.

"Really, well just knowing them I think they'll run into a problem with her." Mia said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Hey anyway, you guys are pirates aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you guys needed any positions to be filled or something like that."

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing really, I just really want to get off this island right now and away from my parents. They can be really demanding at times and complain about how they don't see anything happening in my future. It gets annoying sometimes and I think they just want me to grow up and leave."

"Oh, say what's your name?" Mia asked him.

"My name, Ian."

XXXXXXXXX

Back in the forest:

Shayne somehow finds the courage to get past the bush and see what's behind it. What he finds surprises him. He sees a dark brown dog. On its body was two dark brown spots, and the rest seemed to be a mix of speckled brown and white dots. In its mouth was a bird.

"So what is it?" Blade asked.

All Shayne could do was stare down at it. "Hey Kan," he said turning around. "I think I know where the birds went."

"What do you mean?" He asked coming up behind him. "Oh."

Then all of a sudden the dog changed form into a human. It was a girl about 11 years old. "Sorry," she said while rubbing the back of her head. She had a look on her face that could just tell she was guilty. "The way you guys shot them down. It just cooked them up just right- to the right tempature- and it looked really good- and yummy-" now she was stuttering.

"I see what you mean," Kan said.

"Hey what you guys looking at?" Yousef said as he came up from behind to get a look at what they were seeing, followed by Blade. "Oh, she looks cute."

The amount of people that all of a sudden seemed to scare the girl and she started to get tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry!" She yelled. "Really, really, sorry!" Now she was bawling tears.

"You guys scared her," Shayne said. "Hey don't cry," he tried to cheer the girl up. "We won't get mad at you."

This seemed to make the girl feel a little better. After she stopped crying they all got a good look at her. She seemed about Kan's age. At least telling from her height and the way she acted when they first saw her.

"So, what's your name?" Kan asked.

She looked up at him in the eyes, and in a shy quiet voice she replied, "Scout."

**please review**

**im basing Scout off of my dog at home. She's a German shorthaired pointer to be specific. Also very hyper and crazy.**

**This is my longest chapter for this story so far:)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Scout?" Shayne asked looking at her.

"Yep, my name is Scout," she responded.

"Well, why're you eating our food that we got?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head.

She looked up at him. "I-I told you di-didn't I? They-They just looked so g-good. A-And I was re-really h-hungry a-and-" the tears were starting to come back into her eyes.

"Don't cry!" Shayne abruptly stood up, waving his arms in front of him. "I was just asking, why're you eating the food that we shot down out here? Can't you get food in the village?"

"Well, about that," she mumbled while looking down. "The birds people shoot down out here, they're more fresh, and-and, if the people don't see me- well, lets just say I can eat it for free." She mumbled.

Then Kan spoke up, "Well, why can't you just get food from the village?"

"That's simple really," she looked up at him, "they say I'm really hyper. I also end up breaking lots of things when I go there. They don't like that." She said with a completely serious expression. "Sometimes I break things on purpose to."

"Why do you do that?" Blade asked. "Wouldn't they like and help you out if you didn't do that?"

"Cuz it's fun," she answered back with a blank expression on her face.

"So what do we do now?" Shayne asked. "I mean, you all saw Mia yesterday, we can't go back again without any food."

"Your right," Kan said. And then the four of them turned to Barry.

"Hey Barry!" Shayne called out. "Your a dragon aren't you? Lets go hunting for birds with your fire breath!" Hey yelled out running up to him.

After twenty minutes of walking around no one had seen any animals. "Why aren't there any animals in this forests?" Shayne asked aloud with boredom all over his voice.

"How should I know?" Kan answered back.

"Are you guys looking for animals to hunt?" Scout asked. All of them turned around to face her. Realizing she just came up.

"Are you following us?" Shayne asked.

She nodded, "I'm bored I have nothing better to do."

"Well we are. Care to help us?"

"Well, I'll start off by saying that you guys are in the wrong part of the forest. The animals are usually on the other side," she simply answered.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US EARLIER?" The four of them yelled.

"You never asked," she simply replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere on the island:

Two men were talking in the middle of the forest. "I haven't seen Scout for a couple days," one man said.

"Your right, I heard some people came to hunt on this island. She probably takin' all their food," the other one replied. "More food for us then."

"Yeah, you got that right." the other man answered back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So Scout, do you care to tell us why your like messing with the villagers?" Blade called out as Scout was running circles around them leading them to the other side of the forest.

"I told you it's fun!" She yelled back. "I guess it's in my breed that I like to follow the hunters," she said. "My breeds is a hunting dog you know?"

"That explains a lot," Blade answered back.

Then Scout stopped in front of them an d sat down. "What's wrong?" Shayne asked. "Have we gotten to the other side of the forest yet?"

"No," she answered.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

She looked into the forest. Then her eyes became wide. "They're coming," she said.

**Please Review**

**Scout is really so much like my dog. Crazily hyper and chews up everything she can get a hold of. When we take her in the woods she likes to run laps around us and chase animals too.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

They look at where Scout had been staring at. Down the side of a hill. Then they saw movements coming from the bushes and the sounds of some animals running.

"RUN AWAY!" Scout yells running back in the direction they came from.

After a couple seconds of shock, the pirates regain their senses and look behind to where Scout had run off to. They see her at the top of the hill. "What are you talking about?" Shayne asked.

"Just hurry up!" Scout yells. Then they hear growling behind them. They turn around and see an angry pack of wolves that were drooling like they were hungry.

Then after a couple seconds they were all running behind Scout. "How come you didn't tell us about this?!" Shayne asked as they were running.

"Cuz you never asked. And I didn't think they'd be out today," Scout replied. "They rarely come out you know."

"You could have at least warned us!" He said.

"I figured the people in town told you."

"So where are we going?" Blade asked catching up to them.

"I don't know, anywhere I guess," Scout replied.

"You mean you don't know!" They all yelled at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this here is our boat," Mia said showing the ship to Ian.

"Wow, it's pretty big," he replied.

"Yeah, so is you want to join us I guess when Shayne gets back you can tell him," Mia said.

"You think he'll let me?" He asked.

"Sure, I mean we've been looking for a navigator for a while now," she explained. "So you want to go on board and let me show you around?" She asked.

"Sure!" He replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a couple minutes of running from the wolves with no destination in sight they were all getting a little annoyed.

"Hey Shayne!" Blade called out. "How 'bout we just fight and defeat 'em!" He suggested.

"What!" Scout yelled. "You can't do that!"

"Why can't we?" Shayne asked.

"They're way to strong! And look behind you! Don't you see how many there are!" They looked behind themselves, and Scout was right. There were about fifty wolves following behind them.

"Oh, that's nothing we can't handle," Shayne said.

Then he abruptly stopped where he was standing. The rest of them doing so shortly after. "Watch this," he said

XXXXXXXXXXX

After about five minutes they had defeated all of the wolves. Some were cut up, burnt, or just plain out beaten to a pulp.

"You see that was easy," Shayne said turning around to Scout.

"Wow! You guys are so strong!" She exclaimed. "That was amazing!"

"And you doubted us before," he said back.

"Now that I'm looking at 'em, how about we just bring these things back to the ship," Blade said.

"That's a great idea Blade!" Shayne said. "Now we can escape Mia's wrath," he said with a look on his face like Blade had just saved his life. Which he probably had.

**please review**

**arent snow days just great for this stuff:)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

As they gathered up all of the wolves and dragged them through town back to the ship, they got some stares from the townspeople. They weren't bad stares. The people were mostly just in shock.

Then someone came up to them, "Did you guys defeat the wolves?" a man asked.

Shayne looked him, "Yeah, we did. Is there something wrong with that?" He asked.

"No," the man said, looking at him with a shocked expression on his face. "There's nothing wrong with that." Then he turned around and shouted to somebody, "Hey! These kids here just defeated the wolves!" He shouted to no one in particular.

Shayne then turned to Scout. "Hey Scout," he said. "What's so big with me defeating those wolves?"

"The wolves often drove the men away from the mountain. Because of that they often couldn't go hunting," she explained.

"They had trouble with these things. They were weak," Shayne said.

"Yeah they were weak," Kan said agreeing with him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After a while of people coming up to look at them and ask how they were able to defeat the wolves, they finally made it back to the ship.

"So this is your ship," Scout looked up at it with an awed look in her eyes.

"Yeah, Yousef here built it," Shayne said. "Say do you wanna come on board?" He asked her.

"Can I really?!" She said shocked.

"Yeah sure," Shayne said. "You're gonna join us anyway right?"

"What does that mean?" She asked him.

"Well, you've been following us around, I figured you wanna join us," he said.

"Don't worry," Kan said stepping up behind her. "He convinces everybody to join him eventually." With that he jumped up onto the ships railing.

"Hey Kan!" Shayne called out. "How about you give her a tour of the place!" He asked him.

"Why do I have to?" He asked.

"'Cuz you don't look like you're doing anything! And we here are bringing all this stuff on board." He explained.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it," Kan said. "Come up here Scout I'll show you around," he said as Scout came on board.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After they brought up all the dead wolves onto the ship, Shayne went to go find Mia. Who he found in the kitchen. "Hey Mia," he began. "We got a lot of meat today!" He said with a proud expression on his face. Then he looked over and saw Ian sitting at the table. He jumped up, "WHOSE THIS!?" He asked.

"Hm," Mia looked over towards him. "Oh, that's Ian. He said he wanted to join our crew." Mia explained.

"Yeah," Ian spoke up this time. "I want to join you guys. Anyway, you already have my little sister joining so I don't see why I can't," he said.

"Your sister?" Shayne asked.

"Yeah," Mia said. "Kan showed us that little girl, Scout was her name, when she was showing her around. Anyway, we need him here." Mia demanded.

"Wait she's your sister?" Shayne said looking shocked. "Anyway why do we need him?"

"He's a navigator," Mia explained. "And you haven't been able to find one after all the islands we've been to."

"Fine then okay," Shayne agreed. "After all, once we go to the grand line we'll need a navigator anyway."

XXXXXXXXX

After that Ian was introduced to the rest of the crew. And Scout was quite shocked when she saw that he also joined the same pirate crew. As they were about to leave the island, a large group of villagers came and gave them food they thought they would need for their trip. As a way of saying thanks.

"I don't get why they only gave us fruits and vegetables," Shayne said.

"We have enough meat after all those wolves," Mia said. "And you need to eat something other than meat all the time.

**please review **

**tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

A day later the crew arrived at an island. "Wow!" Mia exclaimed looking at Ian. "If you weren't here it would have taken us much longer!"

"Well, lets just say I'm good at this stuff," he replied.

Then Shayne came up to them. "Hey Ian I was just wondering."

"What is it?" he asked.

"How about, after this island, we go to the Grand Line!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I don't see why not," Ian replied. "And I mean this is one of the last islands before we get close to the entrance there," he said.

"Great!" Shayne exclaimed. "So we'll get some supplies here and then off to the Grand Line we go!"

XXXXXXXXX

A couple hours later Kan found himself stuck with Shayne as they went to the market to buy some supplies.

"So what are we looking for?" Kan asked.

Shayne turned around to face him. "You know, now that I think about it, I'm not to sure. I guess anything that might be useful really," he replied.

"Your not really helping," Kan said. "I guess anything that looks interesting then," he muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXX

Blade and Yousef were walking around town looking at stuff they might need. "This looks cool," Yousef said as he picked up a hammer and saw.

"Why you getting that?" Blade asked him. "What you gonna use it for?"

"I'm the shipwright if you haven't forgotten," Yousef said turning around to look at Blade. "I by looking at these I can tell they're brand new and in really high condition," he turned to the shop owner, "hey man I'd like to buy these things here."

XXXXXXXXXX

And then we found Ian, Mia, and Scout at the food market section of the village. "So what food do we need?" Ian asked Mia as they were looking at a fruit stand.

"Anything you think those other guys will eat," she replied. "And try to find something that isn't meat."

"But meat is yummy!" Scout exclaimed.

"Why does she seem more like the other guys than Ian does?" She asked herself. Then she turned back to Scout. "You know you need to eat something other than just meat to stay healthy right?" She said to her.

"Why?" Scout asked. "That's all that the other dogs eat?" Mia simply face palmed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you find anything useful?" Shayne asked walking up to Kan.

"No. I don't think I really need anything," he said.

"Me neither," Shayne said. "But the more I think about it there has to be something we need."

They failed to notice the two figures standing over in an alley way watching them. "So those are the pirates that were on those other islands," one of them said.

"Yep," the other said. "From what we asked the islanders about the people that defeated the dragon and the wolves it fits their description perfectly," they said.

* * *

**please review. it's been a while since I last updated. I seem to be caught up in other things.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"So those are the pirates."

"Yeah, there's one thing I don't get though," the person said.

"And that would be?" The other one asked.

"If he's a pirate why does he keep going around saving people on islands," the person said.

"Who knows. Now lets go tell the captain we found them." The person said as both of them left the alley way.

"What was that?" Shayne said turning around.

"What do you mean?" Kan asked.

"I thought I heard someone talking back there," he said looking at the alley way.

"You're just hearing things," Kan said. "Now what do we need for the Grand Line?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

With Blade and Yousef:

"So you find anything useful?" Yousef asked as him and Blade were walking through the town.

"Nah, nothing strikes me as I need it. I guess if I end up needing it I'll be able to find it though," Blade replied as they came closer to the ship.

"Anyways, I guess we just wait for the rest of them to get back," Yousef said as he climbed on board the ship. He stopped once he reached the top of the ladder.

Blade looked up when he saw that Yousef had stopped. "Why'd you stop? Anything wrong up there?" He called out.

XXXXXXXXXX

With Ian, Mia, and Scout:

They three of them were heading back from the food section of the market each with two baskets of food. "I think we'll have at least enough food until we reach the Grand Line," Mia said.

"Yeah, hopefully," Ian said.

"But how come we didn't get any meat?" Scout asked.

"Cuz," Mia responded. "We still have plenty from those wolves you guys defeated."

XXXXXXXXXX

With Yousef:

As he climbed up the ladder to the deck of the ship he noticed something. Or not something, someone was standing right next to the mast of the ship. It was a small slightly chubby girl, about Scout's age, that had orange hair and was wearing a black hat on top of her head. She was standing up and looking straight at him with a look that was trying to make her look intimidating, only it actually made her look cute.

"Are you the captain?" She asked.

* * *

**please review:)**

**this was one of the shorter chapters. I was planning it in my head to be longer:(**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"So I guess since we can't find anything we'll just head back to the boat then?" Shayne said as the two of them were walking down the street.

"Yeah, I haven't seen anyone from our crew around," Kan said. "Guess they already went back."

"Wait," Shayne stopped. Then he slowly turned his head around to face Kan. "You say they already went back?"

"Yeah, it's getting around dinner time anyway," he replied.

Then Shayne put on his face a look that showed he was appalled, yet scared at what Kan had just said. "We're late!" He blurted out. "If we head back now Mia's gonna kill us!" He screamed.

"I didn't say it was dinner time yet," Kan said. "It's just getting near it."

Then Shayne grabbed Kan by the shirt and pulled him after him as he was running towards the boat. "We just have to get there as soon as possible then!" He yelled while running.

After their little outburst in the middle of the street, the two people in the alleyway saw them. "Quick they're leaving," one said. "We can't loose track of them!" They said as they ran out of the alleyway following the two of them.

"We have to stop them before they meet up with their crew and get to their boat!" The other person said.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the boat:

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yousef asked as he looked down at the little girl.

"I was told to find the captain." The little girl replied. "So are you the captain?"

"No..." Yousef replied.

"Hey Yousef! What you doing up there?" they heard Blade shout out from below.

Then the little girl ran up to the side of the ship. She jumped up so she was on top of the railing and looked down at Blade. She pointed her finger at him. "You there! Are you the captain?!" She shouted down to him.

"Um... No," he responded. "Hey Yousef, whose the little girl?" Blade asked him.

"I don't know," he said. "She was just standing up here when I came."

That was when Ian, Mia, and Scout arrived. The girl then turned to face them.

"Hey, what's that little girl doing here?" Ian asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Blade replied.

All five of them looked at the girl, whose face was getting red with anger, "IM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" She screamed.

"Oh, I guess we know what ticks her off," Blade said.

"Well we're sorry for calling you little," Mia said trying to make peace with the situation. "So can you tell us what you're doing here?" she then asked.

"I'm looking for the captain," was the girl's simple reply.

XXXXXXXXX

With Shayne and Kan:

The two of them were about to round the corner of a building. "Quick we can stop them here," one of their followers said.

As Shayne and Kan turned around the corner they were stopped by the two people. They were both teenage girls, one about 15 and the other 17, they were holding their arms out not letting the two of them pass. "Hey move it!" Shayne said as he looked at the two girls trying to get around them.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," one of the girls replied.

**please review**

**i had an idea of where I was going with this arc. I don't know what happened to it though. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"Care to tell us why you're looking for him?" Ian asked the girl.

"Simple," the girl stated, "my boss told me to find him and bring him to her." She stated bluntly.

"And why do they need to see him?" He asked.

"I dunno really. I was just told to find him."

"Well he isn't here right now," Mia said joining in on the conversation. "So I guess you're gonna have to wait."

"That's fine with me," the girl stated, "I've been here all day so far."

XXXXXXXXXXX

With Shayne and Kan in the town:

"Look we're sort of in a rush and need to get past here," Shayne said as he tried to squeeze past the two girls.

"Like we said before," the younger girl said, "we can't do that!" She then took out a knife from her pocket and tried to attack them.

"Woah!" Shayne said dodging it. "Why're you attacking me?"

Then the other girl shouted down from on top of a building, "Hurry up Aby! I've already got the other one!" She yelled down. Shayne then noticed that she had taken Kan captive and was holding him under her arm.

"Kan how'd you get caught so easily?" She asked.

That was when he didn't notice that the girl had went up behind him and knocked him unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the boat:

The crew had all went up onto the deck and begun doing what they usually did waiting for Shayne and Kan to return. As the young girl just stood there watching them walk around.

"Hey what's your name?" Scout asked as she jumped in front of her to face her, with Barry right behind her.

"My name?" She asked.

"Yeah," Scout said introducing herself. "My name is Scout. What's yours?"

"It's Penny," she replied under her breath.

"Well Penny," Scout began, "tell me something about this boss of yours. You seem to have a high respect for him."

"My boss..." she began. "Well, how do I put this, we're actually a crew of pirates. And boss is our captain."

Then Yousef came up and couldn't help but overhear their conversation. "Hey your boss is in charge of pirates. Doesn't that make you a pirate too?" he asked.

"Well, yes it does," she replied.

"Then what makes you think that we are gonna let you get anywhere near Shayne!?" He asked while shouting, this also drew the attention of everybody else.

"What's this about another pirate crew?" Blade asked as he walked up.

Penny then shot up from her sitting position, "NO! NO! That's not what I mean!" She said. "Our captain just wants to make an alliance with you guys, that's all!" She said.

"Really?" Blade asked.

"Yes! Really!"

**Please Review~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"So what are we gonna do with them?" A big, buff, redheaded man asked.

"We'll see when they wake up," the man standing next to him replied. He had long and straight black hair hanging down to his shoulders. "Anyway Mike," he said addressing him, "you better go below deck. The captain wants to talk to you."

"Really alright," he said as he stood up. He then walked downstairs, the other man following behind him.

As soon as they left Shayne woke up. He then noticed that he and Kan were both tied to the mast of the ship they were brought to after they were attacked. "Where are we?" He asked himself.

That was when Kan woke up right next to him. "Huh," he said as he woke up. Then he took in his surroundings. "Hey Shayne, this place doesn't seem familiar," he said turning towards him.

"You think," Shayne replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's taking them two so long?" Mia said wondering to herself as she paced back and forth on their ship. "I mean the sun already went down and it's like ten 'o clock," she said in a voice that sounded like she was complaint really badly.

"Will you stop complaining?" Blade said as he walked past her. "They'll be back in the morning so just go to sleep!" He yelled at her as he went inside.

"Yeah they'll probably be back by tomorrow morning," Scout said as she walked past her.

"Seriously though," Ian said. "They've been gone for more than twelve hours. I mean we all left this morning. I wonder where they are." As he said this his eyes slowly drifted towards Penny. "You wouldn't know, would you?"

"I have know idea," she said in a very timid voice. "I was just told to come and find him. Why would I be here if I knew he wasn't gonna come here? And like i said, we want to become allies with you!"

"Well then take us to your captain!" Mia said standing up. "I want to meat them! And don't worry, Blade will be here in case Shayne and Kan do come back!" She said very fiercely.

"Well I guess I could take you to her."

XXXXXXXXXXX

With Shayne and Kan:

The two of them were still both tied up to the mast of the ship. "How are we supposed to get out of this?" Shayne asked to himself.

"I don't see anything we can use," Kan replied. "And it sucks that the rope they used has some seastone in it. So I can't use my lightning."

Shayne then looked over and saw a knife on the ground a couple feet away from him. "Hey Kan I see a knife over there," he whispered to him. "Too bad I can't reach it though," he said defeated.

"Well what do you expect me to do about it?" Kan asked. "It's on the other side of you, and I'm shorter than you anyway," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

On another pirate ship (not the crew's or the one Shayne and Kan are stick on):

"Hey Boss, I see Penny coming back!" A young girl shouted down from the top of the mast. "Some people are following her! Might be that pirate you told her to bring back!" She shouted down.

"Really?" Another young girl came running out of a door on the boat. She had long, sky blue hair, and was short. She looked to be about 13. She ran over to the railing of the ship. "Where is he?" She asked excitedly.

** Please Review**

**sorry I couldn't update. Went somewhere that didnt have Internet. And I was really busy this week anyway.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"Finally we got untied," Kan said as Shayne cut the rope apart that tied them together. "Where are we anyway?" He asked as the two of them looked around. They were both on a boat. By looking at it they could tell it was a pirate ship, and much bigger than their own.

Shayne went up to the side of the boat and looked across the water. "Hey Kan," he called over to him. "I don't see the island that we were on anywhere near here," he said as Kan came over.

"What are you talking about?" Kan asked as he looked around. After a couple seconds what Shayne said had finally sunken in. "You're right. Where are we?"

"Maybe we can find out by looking around this boat," Shayne suggested. As he stepped away from the side and began looking around at what was on the deck.

"Are you sure? What someone comes?" Kan asked.

"Don't worry," Shayne said to him. "It's the middle of the night and no one came around here since we woke up. Anyway we can just beat 'em up!" Shayne said as he began to go through some crates.

After a couple of minutes of searching they hadn't found anything. Then Kan looked inside the room of the cabin. "Hey we didn't go in there yet. Wanna check it out?" He asked turning to look over at Shayne.

"I thought you didn't want to run into anybody on here," Shayne said looking at Kan.

"Well I don't see anyone in there. Might as well check it out," he said. Shayne agreed and they both walked into the room. Kan was right, there was no one in there.

"Where is everybody on this ship?" Shayne wondered looking around.

"That's what I'm wondering too," Kan said. Then they looked on top of a table and found a map. "What's this?" Kan said picking it up. It was a map of the island they were at.

"Hey what's that?" Shayne asked looking over Kan's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"It's a map," Kan replied. "I think it's the island we are at. But I don't know how to read it. Ask Ian." He said tossing the map over to Shayne.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back out on the deck:

Mike had climbed up onto the deck from below. He looked around and then noticed that the two pirates from before weren't there. "Hey, where'd those two go?" He said walking up to the mast where he remembered them being when he went to talk to his captain. "Hey Tuska! He called out. Then the other guy from before came out.

"What is it?" He asked looking at him.

"Where'd those two lil' brats go?" He asked pointing to where he left them. "They weren't here when I came up." He said.

A vain began to throb on his forehead, "YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM?" He shouted.

"No I didn't loose them!" Mike said defending himself. "They just... You know... escaped," he said the last part in a whisper.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tuska began shouting again. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THEM ESCAPE!"

XXXXXXXXX

Back inside with Shayne and Kan:

The two of them heard the yelling coming from outside. "What's that?" Shayne said going up to the window. "It's two people yelling at each other," he said as Kan came up and looked out as well.

"What are they saying?" Kan asked.

"I dont know," Shayne said. "Something about losing somebody."

"They're probably talking about us," Kan said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back outside:

Tuska saw two figures appear inside the window once he started yelling. He looked over at it and saw they resembled the two people from earlier. "I think you got lucky," he said looking down at Mike. "It appears there are two people inside over there."

"Oh really," Mike said as he turned to look at the window. "It appears you're right. Now I'm gonna go teach them a lesson about running away from me." He said as he walked towards the door.

As he opened the door and walked inside he didnt see either of them. "Where'd they go?" he said looking around.

"We're right here!" Shayne said jumping down from the top of the ceiling and kicking him into a wall. "Wow I didn't think it would have that strong of an effect," he said as both him and Kan landed on the floor.

"Yeah me either," Kan said looking at the hole in the wall that it had created.

"Don't think that you can defeat him so easily," Tuska said walking up behind them. "I'm sorry but it will take more than that."

**Please Review**

**wow! This is my longest chapter yet:) over 800 words:)**

**anyway, I have no idea where this is gonna go**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"What do you mean?" Shayne said looking back at her.

"Well, I mean look at him," Tuska said nudging her chin towards the direction of Mike. They both looked at him and saw him standing up from the floor. Where they also noticed it created a nice size dent in the wall. "You only made him more mad," Tuska said from the doorway.

"AHHHHHH!" Mike yelled as he ran towards the direction of Sayne and Kan getting ready to punch him. As he got close enough to attack them he through two punches. But the two of them were able to dodge the punches easily.

"Well he seems mad," Kan said as turned to look back at him. Mike also turned around, and they could see his eyes had turned red, clouded with rage.

"He gets like that whenever he's in a fight," Tuska said. "And I haven't seen anyone defeat him yet either," he added.

"Well I guess this will be your first time seeing it," Shayne said as he was dodging back and forth from his punches. "This is nothing compared to what I faced!"

"What do you mean 'compared to the people you faced'?" Kan asked him as they were both dodging the attacks.

Shayne then froze in thought. "Well there was that dragon we fought before... and..."

"Meaning you really have never fought anyone," Kan added.

"Whatever!" Shayne said as he suddenly took the offensive and jumped into the air landing a kick on Mike's shoulder.

Although this only resulted in making him more mad. "AHHHHHHHH!" He started yelling and charging at Shayne even faster than he had before.

He eventually pushed Shayne against a wall. "Shit," he said under his breath as he felt it on his shoulder blades. When Mike lofted his hand up to throw a punch at him he quickly ducked and it landed right above where his head was, creating a hole in the wall.

"Shayne what are you doing?!" Kan called out to him. "You can fight back you know!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tuska said from behind Kan.

"What do you mean?" He asked turning around to face him.

"The more you attack him the stronger and angrier he gets," Tuska replied. "It would be wise for him to stop unless he wants to get hurt."

"I don't know what you mean," Kan said stepping closer to him. "You haven't seen him fight before now have you."

"So I'm assuming your saying not to get involved in his fight is that it?"Tuska asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Kan stepped even closer while cracking his knuckles. "So how about if I see if I can defeat you?" Kan asked.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you," Tuska replied stepping up as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside with Shayne and Mike:

(Somehow the two of them made it outside onto the deck while we were focusing on Kan):

The two of them were panting heavily facing each other as they have been fighting for the past five minutes. Shayne then ran up to him and did a sidekick to his stomach. "How about that," he said as Mike took a small step backwards while regaining his balance.

"No efffect," he grunted grabbing ahold of his foot and sending him crashing into another wall, creating a dent from where he landed.

"Well that hurt," Shayne said as he stood up, wobbling a little while doing so. Then some blood ran down the side of his face. "But I'm still gonna defeat you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside with Kan and Tuska:

Kan jumped as he dodged a snake that came out of the floor. "What was that?!" He yelled.

"Oh that, that was one of my snakes," Tuska replied to him.

"Your what?" Kan asked.

"My snakes," he replied. "I ate a devil fruit called the snake-snake fruit which allows me to control snakes," he said explaining. "I can make them appear from just about anywhere as well," he said as he held up his hand showing a small group of snakes come out from it.

"Well that's just gross," Kan replied. "Well, I guess this means I can also use my devil fruit as well then." He said as grabbed a metal pipe from the floor.

"LIGHTNING ARROW" he yelled as he threw the electrically charged piped at Tuska. Who just turned into a large group of snakes allowing the pipe to pass through him.

"That had no effect on me at all," he said as he reappeared when the snakes came together again.

**please review**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

BASH! Shayne was now just punched through another wall on the ship. The fifth wall to be exact. "What's going on up there?" Someone from down below deck had asked.

"That's what I want to no as well," a man said as he stood up from a chair on front of a table. He was a big man with large muscles. He had tan skin and dark brown hair. He was also wearing black knee length shorts and a black vest.

"Captain, are you going up there?" Someone asked.

The man, now the captain, started walking up the steps leading to the deck. "I just want to see what's going on," he answered.

XXXXXXXXX

With Shayne:

Shayne slowly stood up. By now he had to have at least three broken ribs and maybe some other damage as well. "C'mon kid is this the best you can do?" Mike taunted. "I thought you were the one that defeated a dragon."

BAM! Shayne had ran up and punched him catching him off guard. He just grabbed his fist and lifted him off the ground. "I thought I told you that wouldn't work!" Mike yelled as he again threw him to a wall. "So you gonna get up again?" He asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

With Kan and Tuska:

"AHHHH!" Kan had stepped back and flicked a snake off his shoulder that had just came out of a wall. "Would you stop using these snakes?!" He yelled to Tuska. "They're annoying! Come and fight me with your Fist!" He yelled again.

"But that would just ruin all the fun," Tuska replied. "Anyways this is far more easier," he said again as he made another snake appear from the floor and bite Kan's arm.

Instead of flicking it off Kan grabbed a hold of it. "What are you gonna do now?" Tuska asked.

"This!" Kan said and electrocuted the snake. That had also seemed to give Tuska some damaged as he saw some sparks come off of him as well. "So it's seems like I have found your weakness," Kan then taunted.

"So what of it?" Tuska replied. "As long as you can't touch me it won't really make much of a difference!" He said as he sent another snake out. Only for Kan to grab it before it had a chance to bite hold of him.

"And it looks like that has no effect on me either," Kan said mocking him. "Now it's my turn," he said as he ran up and charged electricity into his fist. "LIGHTNING FIST!" He yelled as he punched Tuska right in his stomach. He then fell to the floor and fainted. "Looks like I won," he said as he turned around and walked off. "Now to see how Shayne is doing."

As he walked outside he saw Mike standing in front of a giant hole in the wall. Then as he focused his sight he was able to see someone lying down in that hole. And it was Shayne!

"Shayne!" Kan yelled out as he ran over to them. Then he looked at Mike once he was about to run into him. "Did you do this?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you got a problem with it kid?" He replied. "Cuz your gonna end up just like him next!" He said as he turned around to face him.

"Oh yeah," Kan said as he got into a fighting stance. "Let's just see you try it!"

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" He yelled as he caused electricity from his hand to hit him. "How's that work?" He said as he finished.

When the smoke cleared out he saw that the only damage it had really done was to cause a few scratches on his shoulders. "Well at least you did more damage than the last kid." Like said as he cracked his knuckles getting ready to punch him. "Now it's my turn!" He yelled as he jumped forward and threw a punch right at his head. Which Kan was to slow in thinking to move.

"STOP!" Someone yelled right before the punch mad contact with his head. And that just froze time right there for a second. Which was enough for Kan to regain thinking and jump out of the way before Mike followed through with his punch.

**please review**

** ask me any questions if your confused about anything in the story so far**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty** **Nine**

"STOP!" Someone yelled out. Causing Kan and Mike to freeze and Kan to jump out of the way.

"Who was that?" Kan asked turning his head over to see a man standing on a ledge on one of the upper decks. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Captain! What are you doing here?!" Mike yelled out noticing he had been watching him.

"Mike, when did I ever tell you to fight these people?" The man asked. "I said that if they woke up then bring them to me, not to beat them up and almost kill them," he said referring to Shayne who was lying on one of the walls.

"Well, they just came out and attacked us!" Mike said defensively. "What was I supposed to do?"

"So what do you want with us?" Kan asked them. "There's a reason we're on this ship, isn't there?" He asked.

"Yes, there is," the man said. "How about when that kid wakes up over there I talk to you about it," he said while a small smirk appeared on his face.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the ship: (with Blade and Barry):

Blade was sitting up in the crows nest just looking down at the ship. Barry was curled up into a ball and sleeping down on the deck. Across the water of the docks they heard a loud ruckus coming from the other boats.

This caused Barry to wake up and look over the edge to look at it. Blade looked over as well and saw some bright lights coming from another boat. "What's that?" He asked himself. He looked down at Barry and saw that he also looked to be getting slightly mad. "Hey do you know what's going on over there?" He asked the dragon. And Barry slowly started to growling at the ship. "Well I guess we should go check it out," Blade said going onto the dock. He looked over at Barry who was still looking at the ship across the water. "Hey, you coming?" He asked it. And Barry followed after him.

XXXXXXXXX

Back with Shayne and Kan:

"So how about you let one of my doctors below deck check him out?" The captain asked as he referred to Shayne.

"Why should I trust you guys?" Kan asked as he was now sitting right in front of him. In a defensive position.

"Well, do you know anyone that can help him?" The man asked.

"Trust me, he'll be fine," Kan answered. "So tell me what do you want with us?" Kan asked.

"Like I said before, I want to talk to your captain," the man replied.

"Well, I'm his first mate and I have just as good a right to know," Kan replied to him with an angry look on his face.

"Fine then, I'll tell you," he replied.

XXXXXXXX

With Blade and Barry:

The two of them were walking along the streets of the city heading to where they saw the boat before. They were walking in a single file fashion with Barry following behind Blade. It was night at this point and the sky was dark. There was still a small group of residents and tourists on the island going about what they usually do. Having dinner and packing up shops. And the people outside on the streets happened to be noticing the dragon following behind the man and were staring at it.

"Mommy what's that thing?" A child had asked.

"Umm... It's a dragon...I think," the woman had replied to her child.

Blade couldn't help but overhear what was just said and laughed to himself. As they continued walking he turned around to look at Barry. "You know you're quite the attention grabber," he told him. "Now where's that boat that we were headed to?" He said looking out over the dock.

**please review**

**you know it Luffy's birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

"Penny! I see that you have come back! So tell me, did you bring the captain of those pirates over to talk?" The girl with sky blue colored long hair asked Penny.

"I'm sorry boss. I haven't brought him with me," the girl replied shyly, lowering her head as a slight blush crossed across her face.

"Then who are these people?" The girl asked looking at the people that were following behind the girl.

"These are the members of his crew," Penny mumbled softly. Still having her head lowered and avoiding eye contact. "They insisted that they wanted to meet you," she explained.

"Really," she said. Then she looked at the others who had followed behind Penny. "Well my name is Angel and I'm the captain of the Angel Pirates," she introduced herself. "Now what are your names," she asked.

Ian came up first. "My name is Ian," he started. He then pointed to Scout, "this is Scout. And that's Mia." He said as he pointed to Mia. He then turned and looked around. "Hey, where'd Yousef go?" He asked.

This caught Mia and Scout by surprise as well. "I thought he followed us," Mia said.

"Yeah, me too " Scout said after Mia.

"Oh well, we can look for him later. He's bound to turn up anyway," Ian said turning back to Angel.

"So what do you want with our captain?" Ian asked.

"I thought Penny already explained it to you," Angel said. "I want to make an alliance with him," she said standing up to look more tall.

"Why is that?" Ian said.

"Because," she started. "I've heard rumors about him that say he's strong. So I want to be allies with him."

"Well are you strong?" Mia asked.

"Why's that matter," Angel said.

"I knew Shayne for a long time. I can tell you from experience that he only likes being friends with people who are strong," Mia explained.

"We'll I don't want to be friends," she said. "I want to be allies."

"Allies, friends, same difference," Ian stated.

"There's a big difference!" She shouted.

"Well not to Shayne at least," Mia said. "Anyways, are these the only people on your crew?" Mia asked taking note of the two people around her, Penny and the girl from before that had told Angel Penny had come back. "I don't see anyone else."

"I might have other people," Angel said.

"Your ships not very big," Scout said. That caused them all to notice the boat. It was about the size of the one they had started out on, if you want to say it was that big, and it had been colored pink. "Why pink?" Scout then asked.

"We like the color pink," Penny said.

"Well I don't see much of any point in talking to them," Ian said turning around. "How 'bout we head back now? Shayne might have gotten back back now," he said as the three of them turned and left.

"Oh we'll get you back for this!" Angel yelled out as she saw them leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they get back to the ship:

The three of them arrive back at the ship. Ian climbs up aboard first. He looks around and notices something was off. "Something seems wrong," Ian said looking around as Moa and Scout climb up behind him.

"What do you mean?" Mia asks. "Everything looks normal."

"Hey, where's Barry and Blade?" Scout asks.

"Oh, that's what was off," Ian said as he finally realized it.

"It looks like Shayne and Kan didn't make it back either," Mia said as the three of them walk inside the cabin. "Nor is Yousef here," she adds.

"Wonder where they could be," Scout said.

**please review**

**tell me what you think. Right below in that box. ****\/**

** I know you see it right there**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

Blade walked up near the ship which had a bright light coming from the deck. He heard someone talking from up above. 'I wonder who that could be?' He thought to himself. Barry then walked up to his side and stood next to him.

"So so you see anything up there?" He asked Barry.

He grunted in response.

"Is that supposed to be a yes or a no?" Blade then asked.

Barry just grunted again with the same sound.

"Your not very helpful," Blade commented. He then yelled over to the people on the deck, "Hey, anybody up there?" He asked.

"Huh? Who was that?" Someone said from up on the deck. They then walked over to the railing and looked down at Blade. "Who are you?" They asked.

XXXXXXXXX

With Shayne and Kan:

Kan shook his head in disapproval. "No. Trust me hell never want to do it," he said to the other captain.

"Oh yeah, why do you say that?" He asked. "Are you saying you know him so well that he'd never agree?"

"No I'm not saying that," Kan replied. "Just think about it. You guys attacked us out of the blue, now you want us to agree to what you guys have to say," he said.

"Like I said, I told those guys over there not to do that. And I'm sorry about that."

"That doesn't mean that he'll still agree," Kan said.

XXXXXXXXXX

With Blade and Barry:

"I'm Blade," he replied to the man's question.

"We'll why you here?" The man asked.

"Well we happened to notice your light on our ship across the harbor, we were wondering what it was and decided to come check it out," Blade said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" The man asked.

"You mean you don't see my dragon here?" Blade asked as he put his arm on Barry's knee. "His names Barry," He informed him.

"Oh is that what that thing was?" The man asked. "I was wondering what it was."

"So what are you doing over here?" The man asked. "You didn't answer me."

"I thought I did," Blade said. "We saw your light and were wondering what it was," he said.

"So you came all the way over here for that?" The man asked.

"Pretty much," Blade said while nodding his head with a smirk across his lips. "Hey, we were pretty bored," he said in his defense. "And this here guy didn't really like whatever sound was coming from you boat," he said pointing his thumb back to Barry.

"Fine then, I'll tell you what I was doing," the man said as he climbed up over the railing an east down on it. "Me and my friend over here were working on this little machine here while we were waiting for our captain to get back," he explained.

"Your captain?" Blade asked. "Are you saying you're pirates?"

"Yeah, we're part of the Night Walk Pirates," he said.

"Where's your captain?" Blade asked.

"He ain't here right now," the man replied. "We got a lot of ships. He took one over to the next island for a couple days before we go and head over to the Grand Line."

"So you plan on going there as well?" Blade asked.

"Yeah, are you saying you are?" The man asked.

"You got that right, once we get done here," Blade said. "Me and this dragon here are part of the Red Dragon Pirates," he informed him. "I wouldn't say our captain is that creative," he chuckled.

**please review**

**i finally had enough time to write this. So not ready for school tomorrow.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Kan was currently looking at the captain of the ship him and Shayne were stuck on. "So you never told me your name," Kan said to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"My name?" The man asked looking over to him. "Well why don't you introduce yourself first, have you ever learned your manners kid?" he said to him.

"Last time I checked you had us both stuck on your ship," Kan pointed out. "The least you could do is tell us your name."

"I see your point," the man said agreeing. "I'm Leo, and I'm the captain of the Night Walk Pirates here," he said. "So you gonna introduce yourself now?"

"Sure if you want me to," Kan replied as he looked down at the floor.

A couple seconds of silence passed.

"Well are you gonna?" Leo asked.

"You never said if you wanted me to," Kan said.

"Well I do."

"Then I guess I can," Kan said as he looked up at him. "I'm Kan, and this guy behind me is Shayne," he informed him.

XXXXXXXXXX

With Blade and Barry:

"Did you just say you were with the Red Dragon Pirates?" The man asked as he looked down at Blade from the railing of the ship.

"Yeah, did you hear about us?" Blade asked.

"Yeah, I think I heard my captain say something about wanting to meet you guys," he said.

"Whose your captain?" Blade asked.

"Hmm," the man hummed looking at him. "I never told you did I?" He asked.

"No, you didnt."

"His names is Leo," the man informed him. "And my names Joe. You ever hear about us?" He asked him.

"Never about you. But I think I heard a few rumors about your captain. I heard that he was a ruthless killer." Blade said looking up at him questingly.

"Maybe you heard right," the man said getting up and walking back to the ship. "I gotta return to what I was doing now. See you later"

Blade turned back to Barry. "I guess that was that," he said. Barry grunted in response. "I guess we should head back to the ship then," he said as him and Barry started walking back to where they came from.

XXXXXXXXXXX

With Shayne and Kan:

"Hey captain!" Some one called down from up in the crows nest above where they were sitting.

"What is it?!" He called back up.

"I see the island we were headed to coming up!" The man on top yelled down. "We should be there in a couple hours!" He yelled again.

"Alright!" Leo yelled up in response.

"Did you bring us to a whole nother island?" Kan asked as the man walked over to the side to look at the island.

"Yeah, we were at sea this whole night," he said turning around. "Suns starting to come back up," he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder to where there was a light on the horizon.

"You definitely kidnapped us," Kan said nodding his head.

"Well just tell me when he wakes up, I want his answer," Leo said as he walked under the deck, probably to where the rest of his crew was.

When the man left Kan turned back around to Shayne. "Hey you gonna wake up yet?" He asked as he nudged his arm. "You've been asleep for like...three hours now."

"Huh?" Shayne asked as he opened an eye. He then slowly sat up. "When did I fall asleep?"

"How should I know?" Kan said as he walked over to the side of the ship. "Wow! We're in the middle of the ocean! How are we supposed to get off this thing?" He asked himself.

"God, that guy's punches really hurt," Shayne said as he looked at the bruises that were forming around his ribs.

"I told you not to do anything crazy like that," Kan said. "So how do you suppose we get out of here?" He asked.

"how should I know?" Shayne said as he looked over the side of the saw a small spot appear across the water. "What's that?" He wondered aloud.

"What's what?" Kan asked walking over.

As more time passed the spot became bigger, until it came closer to the ship what appeared to be a spot became a small boat. Then they could make out a person onboard of it. "Hey, is that Yousef on it?" Shayne asked.

Kan squinted his eyes to get a better view of it. "Yeah," he nodded. "I think it is."

**please review**

**been a couple days since I updated, and I didn't update much last weekend. I also don't think I will much this weekend either**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

"HEY YOUSEF! OVER HERE!" Shayne yelled out, trying to catch Yousef's attention across the water.

"You idiot!" Kan said covering his mouth in an attempt to get him to shut up. "Someone is going to hear us," he said.

"Yeah but I found a way off of this ship," he replied.

"You don't even know if that's Yousef, it could be somebody else," Kan said turning away from him.

"You know I'm over here you guys," The man that they were talking about said down from the little boat he was on next to the ship.

The both of them leaned over and looked down at him. "What are you doing here?" Shayne asked. "We could have handled this ourselves you know."

"Last night when I looked off the docks I saw this ship in the water away from the island. I also saw some lightning coming from it. The rest of us didnt know where you two were and I got curious, so I took this boat and came here," he informed the two of them on how he ended up here. "Now that I think about it... I didn't tell anyone that I was leaving either," he said.

"So you mean nobody still knows where we are?" Kan said.

"Basically yes," Shayne said nodding. "Now I wonder if we can just leave."

"That captain of this ship said he wanted to talk to you," Kan informed him.

"Well I don't want to talk to him," he replied as he started climbing over the side of the ship and jumped down onto the little boat Yousef was on. He looked back up to Kan, C'mon we're leaving."

"Alright, alright," Kan said as he followed Shayne back onto the little boat.

When they both got on Shayne turned to Yousef, "now take us back to the island we were on yesterday!" He ordered him.

"But Shayne," He said looking at him. "I suck at navigating and don't know how to get back," he said bluntly.

"Then how'd you get here?" Kan asked.

"I just followed this big ship," Yousef said pointing his thumb at the ship behind him. "Do you guys by any chance know where it is going?"

The two of them simply face palmed. "No, are you sure you don't know," Shayne grumbled.

"Yep," Yousef said as he nodde in agreement of himself, "I have no idea."

"Well are best bet is to just go back the way we came from," Shayne said as he grabbed a paddle from Yousef's hands. "Lets just get this done with."

XXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later on Leo's ship:

Leo walked out onto the deck to look for the two people he left there earlier. He didnt see anyone out there. Not any of his men, or Shayne and Kan.

"Hey Mike! Tuska!" He yelled the names of the two men on his crew.

The two of them slowly came out onto the deck a couple minutes afterwards. "What is it, captain?" Tuska asked as he saw that his captain was fuming mad.

"Where are those two little pirates we left out here?!" He asked as he yelled at them.

"I'm sorry but we don't know," They answered.

**please review**


End file.
